Timeline
The Timeline found here catalogues some significant history of the planet Fenaur. For story events from Chronicles of Fenaur, The Hunter of Fenaur, or Psychteria, please check out the individual comic and chapter pages. All dates listed follow the Earth timescale (i.e. 1833 CE on this timeline means 1833 CE on Earth). 1800 CE - 1900 CE * 1833 CE: Emuna creates Fenaur and the Spirits- Kinna, Luciren, Quall, and Slyven * 1835 CE: Emuna allows life to flourish on Fenaur * 1850 CE: The first sentient, mortal species of Fenaur is created * 1852 CE: The Guardian is born * 1853 CE: The Spirits build their HQ * 1854 CE: Quall, the Keyaquall King, is appointed the observer of the wildlife; Luciren is appointed ruler of the 7th zone, the sanctuary where lost souls go after death * 1855 CE: Kinna is appointed as the observer of Fenaur inhabitants * 1856 CE: Slyven is appointed as the observer for outside forces * 1859 CE: The Decybas form villages and split into four separate family clans: Nightstone, Wargem, Dawnslate, and Ironheart. * 1870 CE: Telari is born; some Retshifa split from the rest of the species and form their own clan: the Valentine clan * 1875 CE: The Decybas temples are built * 1885 CE: A branch of the Nightstone Clan become disowned by the rest of the clan * 1899 CE: The Nightstone Clan is labeled as dangerous, and their reputation causes all Decybas to become feared. Some of the Decybas leave the established clans to start tribes in the Hellside Dunes. 1900 CE - 2000 CE * 1900 CE: The other Decybas clans war against the Nightstone Clan * 1904 CE: The Valentine Clan proclaim themselves protectors of Fenaur and start a bitter rivalry with the Nightstone Clan * 1918 CE: The Great War of the Nightstones and Valentines occurs * 1940 CE: Superhumans become the leading species on Fenaur in terms of population * 1941 CE: Various villages form into the towns Rose Village, Cyden Village, and Vioret Village * 1946 CE: Earth establishes contact with Fenaur * 1965 CE: Humans from Earth begin moving to Fenaur * 1970 CE: Leyza is born * 1973 CE: Tai's brother Kai is born * 1977 CE: Tai, Kopheru, and Joah are born * 1980 CE: A meteor crashes onto Fenaur * 1982 CE: Ginley is born * 1985 CE: A large quake felt throughout the planet corrupts 60% of the planet and much of the land is reduced to gray sand. Aftershocks are felt for several years after. The event become known as the Dark Apocalypse. * 1989 CE: The aftershocks from the Dark Apocalypse finally cease * 1990 CE: Telari officially becomes the King of Fenaur * 1992 CE: The 7th Zone ceases to be a sanctuary and becomes a dark and terrible underworld. It becomes known as "Hell" after Earth's hell from this point forward. * 1993 CE: Helldemons begin coming out of Hell in great frequency to attack the surface world * 1994 CE: Helldemons and other individuals begin enslaving and killing many Froggra * 1995 CE: The Fenaur Warriors are formed in order to protect the populace * 1997 CE: The Shadow Soldiers are formed * 1998 CE: The Keyaquall change due to the Dark Apocalypse. At the same time, Earthians begin hunting their babies to use their tails as food. 2000 CE - 2049 CE * 2004 CE: The Great Cities, Rose City, Goldenrott City, and Luna Creek City, are built in order to protect Fenaur's populace from the new dangers rising up * 2006 CE: The Valentine Clan falls from grace and gain a dangerous reputation * 2007 CE: The Great Fenaur Warriors and Shadow Soldiers War occurs * 2009 CE: Ginley opens an orphanage * 2010 CE: Dezar is born * 2011 CE: The Second Great Fenaur Warriors and Shadow Soldiers War occurs * 2012 CE: The Shadow Soldier disband * 2017 CE: Earth and Fenaur begin trading technology * 2019 CE: A rift forms in the Valentine Clan between some of the branches * 2020 CE: Helldemons destroy an orphanage * 2023 CE: Conditions on Fenaur cause them to cease trade with Earth; Earth technology research is vastly halted * 2034 CE: The Fenaur Warriors take in a mysterious individual they find unresponsive in a ditch * 2035 CE: The Chronicles of Fenaur begins * 2037 CE: A life absorbing monster called Quazai is discovered 2050 CE - 2086 CE * 2051 CE: Iris Falco is born * 2053 CE: A massive group of Helldemons attack with the intent of taking over Fenaur. They are ultimately pushed back and they retreat back to Hell with heavy losses. * 2062 CE: Zage is born * 2066 CE: Telari holds a tournament to start a Bounty Hunters Guild in hopes to curb threats against Earthians and Fenaurians * 2068 CE: Cali Nightstone is born * 2069 CE: Sen Katens is born * 2070 CE: Krubby Tajpoel is born * 2072 CE: Thistle begins working at the Rose Village Brothel * 2073 CE: A new species called mutants become a prevalent nuisance * 2074 CE: The Hunter of Fenaur begins * 2075 CE: A strange liquid is discovered in the gray desert and samples are taken for study * 2075 CE: Sylina Katens is born * 2076 CE: Sen and his sister are taken in by Rose City Orphanage * 2082 CE: Sen leaves Rose City to find the Fenaur Warriors for training * 2083 CE: The Great Cities are destroyed * 2084 CE: New Rose City is built * 2086 CE: Psychteria begins